Una noche con Rin
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT - Shippo a decidido decirle la verdad a Rin de su amor, pero no sabe como. Inconsientemente va donde ella y Sesshomaru, simplemente que el lo atrapa... Pésimo summary. R&R ShippoXRin Ligero:SesshRin


Hola de nuevo!!! Ya nos volvemos a leer en un nuevo FF (oneshot) que he escrito. Ahora es de InuYasha, con una pareja que no se imaginan, espero les agrade mucho, y no olviden, deben de dejar Reviews… Hay que recordar que los personajes no son míos… Bal, bla, bla… Ustedes ya saben… Bueno, ya sin más palabrería, comencemos…

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**UNA NOCHE CON RIN**_

-_Hace aproximadamente 8 que viajo con mis amigos: InuYasha, Sango-san, Miroku-san, Kirara y por supuesto Kagome-_sama-pensaba un youkai con colita de zorro que iba paseando solo por el bosque-puesto_ que como saben mi padre murió mientras me protegía de los hermanos Raiju, que eran Manten y Hiten. Pocas veces he logrado ayudarlos, ya que soy muy miedoso y un poco debilucho (InuYasha: ¿Apenas te das cuenta? ¬¬), además de que todavía no perfecciono mis técnicas, a pesar de tener 20 años, si seré idiota. Kagome-sama siempre me cuida, pero no quiero que siempre sea así; además quiero demostrarle a alguien que me puedo valer de mi mismo para obtener su corazón. El nombre de esa persona es: Rin._-comentó dejando soltar un pequeño suspiro-_Yo la considero un ángel que va acompañada de un demonio (Bueno, yo también lo soy… ¬.¬U) malvado llamado Sesshomaru, siempre le da ordenes, aunque debo de admitir que ellas son siempre para protegerla de algún peligro, además el la resucito… Creo que aunque él diga que no quiere a los humanos, siente un gran cariño hacia Rin, la protege, le da de comer, hace todo por ella…_-de repente comenzó a caer de rodillas-_En cambio yo, pues ni siquiera puedo valerme por mi mismo, no se cazar, no se luchar, ¡SOY UN COMPELTO INUTIL! Aunque le dijera lo que siento por ella, me rechazaría por eso…_-seguía pensando el niño

-_"Tu no eres como Sesshomaru-sama, el siempre me protege"_-esas palabras comenzaron a repetirse en la mente del pequeño youkai sin parar

-¿Por qué?

En ese momento escucho unas risas y el ruido de una especie de animal-youkai tras los arbustos, rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y fue a observar sin precaución alguna. Ahí estaba, la chica de sus sueños, con ese lindo kimono blanco con flores que siempre lleva (N:A/ Ya qué es más grande, necesitaba ropa nueva, así que el kimono que le regalo Sesshomaru ahora, era blanco con detalles de sakura), cuando la conoció eran apenas niños, ahora era toda una mujer; pero también ahí estaba su enemigo… Sesshomaru.

-**Sesshomaru-sama, ¿Qué trajo hoy de cenar?**

-**Casé un conejo para ti Rin-chan**

-**Jaken-sama**-grito la joven tomando el conejo-**Ya eres hora de que cocine el conejo…**

-**Ya voy, ya voy… **¬¬-dijo el sapo mientras iba por el conejo-**¿Por qué siempre soy yo el que tienen que cocinarle a esa niña?**-se decía en voz alta el youkai-**Sino fuera porque es la protegida de Sesshomaru-sama, ya la abría matado…**

-**Jaken.**-dijo el Taiyoukai algo enojado-**¿Dijiste algo?**

-**Na… Nada mi señor…** 0U

-**Mas te vale… O ya sabes.**

-**…** O0OU

El hermano de InuYasha volvió a tomar el conejo y lo colgó de una de las ramas de un árbol cercado, luego el youkai sapo sacó su báculo de dos cabezas para que "escupiera" fuego y quedara completamente cocinado el conejo.

-**Creo que Rin esta bien con él…**

De un momento a otro el kitsune siento que era alzado, volteó hacia arriba y vio a un Sesshomaru muy molesto.

-**¡AYUDENME! ¡AUXILIO! ¡AAAAHHHH!** T.T ó0ò

-**Con que nos estabas espiando, te ha mandado InuYasha, ¿verdad?**

-**¡¡¡AAAAAAAYYYYYUUUUUDDDDAAAA!!!** TT0TT

-**Sesshomaru-sama, por favor suelte a Shippo…**

Y como lo digo su protegida, lo soltó. Claro, el pobre Shippo ahora tenía un chipote… XD

-T0T **Me duele mucho…**-dijo el chico sobándose la cabeza donde tenía un gran vuelto-_"Sesshomaru, eres muy cruel… No se como ella te soporta…"_

-**Shippo-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?**-dijo mientras se acercaba a su amigo, después volteó a ver a Inuyoukai-**Sesshomaru-sama, eso fue algo cruel de su parte, que no ve que el apenas es un niño al igual que yo…**

Shippo se sentía en el cielo, la linda y dulce Rin lo estaba defendiendo de ese gran youkai que poseía todas las tierras del Oeste.

-_"Un momento…"_-pensó el zorrito-_"¿No se supone que yo debería de proteger a Rin-chan? Kami-sama, no sirvo para nada… T0TU"_

-**Shippo-kun, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás llorando de nuevo porque te duele?**

-_"Ahora ella piensa que yo soy un cobarde y chillón, porque no puedo dejar de llorar… Solo yo soy así de idiota, mejor debería de irme, ella está bien con Sesshomaru"_

-**Shippo-kun…**

El pequeño se seco las lágrimas y rápidamente se levanto, dejando a una anonadada Rin ante su actitud. Era un tonto por pensar que podría llevarse a la niña de sus sueño donde el y sus amigos; que estaba pensando, Sesshomaru es casi como un padre para ella. Él solo le complicaría las cosas, ya que el no sabe hacer muchas cosas; el siempre dependía del alimento y el hogar, sino fuera por sus amigos; si ellos estuvieran juntos solo sería otra carga para sus amigos…

-**Ya, me debo de ir…**-dijo con pesadez

-**Shippo-kun… Sesshomaru-sama, ¿Shippo-kun se puede quedar esta noche con nosotros?**

¿Qué era eso que le pedía la niña a su señor? Acaso, ¿ella quería tener alguna relación con kitsune? Vaya, hoy si que estaba de suerte…

-_"Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Rin-chan"_

-**…**-el youkai no decía nada, se había quedado extrañado por la petición de su protegida

-**Onegai, Sesshomaru-sama**

-**Solo por esta noche…**

-**¡Hai!**-contesto la jovencita del kimono blanco

-_"¡Arigato! TuT"_

_**UuUuUu**__**UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu**_

Ya había pasado un largo rato desde el pequeño accidente que hubo entre Sesshomaru y Shippo, por lo cual ya todos habían cenado y estaban listos para dormir, excepto dos pequeños que se contaban varías de sus experiencias.

-**Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… ¿En serio eso le pasó a ese horrible sapo?** (Jaken: Muerete… ¬¬)

-**Si…**-dijo serenamente la chiquilla-**Oye Shippo-kun…**

-**Dime.**

-**¿Por qué nunca vienes a visitarme?**

-**Etto… Watashi…**

-**…**

-**…**

-**Dime, ¿por qué?**

-**Es que yo te…**

-**¿Me qué?**

-_"¿Qué no es bastante obvio? No me preguntes que tú qué" _**Tú me… Me gustasssss… Y muccchhhooo…**

-**…** O///.///O

-**…** ¬///w///¬

Entre ambos chicos se produjo un enorme silencio, que para ambos resultaba muy molesto… El cual fue interrumpido por un sorpresivo golpe en la cabeza a Shippo de parte de Sesshomaru.

-**¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!**

-**¡Vete de aquí estúpido kistsune!**

-**Pero…** T0T

-**¡¡¡V-E-T-E!!!**

-**¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Shippo-kun espera!**

Ya era tarde, el joven youkai ya se había ido, o eso parecía… Simplemente se había escondido tras uno de los arbustos cercanos, no quería dejarla sola con ese monstro…

-**¡¿Sesshomaru-sama por qué hizo eso?!**

-**Porque no voy a permitir que ese youkai inferior a mi, te marque…**

-**¿Me marque? ¿Por qué dice esas cosas mi señor? YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE SHIPPO-KUN, yo quiero a otra persona…**

Tras el arbusto, el kitsune estaba llorando, se había dado cuanta de que ella no le correspondía. Su intento había fallado, era un tonto por haber creído que tenía una oportunidad contra el Taiyoukai, señor de las tierras del oeste. El chiquillo simplemente se resignó y se fue llorando donde sus amigos.

-_"Rin, siempre te voy a querer…"_

_**FIN**_

_**CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc**_

Jejejeje… Creo que fui un poco cruel con Shippo (Shippo: TT0TT ¿Un poco? ¬0¬), pero es que al continuarlo, ya no me pareció esta pareja… Así que, pues esa es la historia del porque fui tan cruel… Pensaba continuarlo hasta la parte del SesshRin, pero mi hermana dijo que no, que ya iba a ser mucho dolor para el primo de Naruto… XD

Si ustedes quieren, yo lo continuó hasta la parte del SesshRin, solo dejen sus reviews, ok???

Sayonara / Matta ne!!!

Domingo 23 de Diciembre de 2007 – 21:37 hrs.

Martes 25 de Diciembre de 2007 – 15:14 hrs.

☆  
Paz  
Unión  
Alegrías  
Esperanza  
Bendicion-es  
AmorSucesos  
RespetoArmonía  
SaludSolidaridad  
FelicidadHumildad  
Cofraternización.Pureza  
AmistadSabiduríaPerdón  
IgualdadLibertadBuenaSuerte  
SinceridadEstimaFraternidad  
EquilíbrioDignidadBenevolencia  
FéBondadPacienciaVentura Fuerza  
TenacidadProsperidadReconocimento  
Son mis deseos Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo 2008  
TE DESEA   
TU  
GRAN  
AMIGA  
KURO-NEKO-CHAN  
!!!!!!!!!

☆  
Paz  
Unión  
Alegrías  
Esperanza  
Bendicion-es  
AmorSucesos  
RespetoArmonía  
SaludSolidaridad  
FelicidadHumildad  
Cofraternización.Pureza  
AmistadSabiduríaPerdón  
IgualdadLibertadBuenaSuerte  
SinceridadEstimaFraternidad  
EquilíbrioDignidadBenevolencia  
FéBondadPacienciaVentura Fuerza  
TenacidadProsperidadReconocimento  
Son mis deseos Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo 2008  
TE DESEA   
TU  
GRAN  
AMIGA  
33NARUHINA33  
!!!!!!!!!


End file.
